I'll Cover You
by eyesofevergreen
Summary: Blaine was so shocked when he was called to pick Sebastian up after his father almost beat him to death. With no where else to turn Kurt is forced to take him in and the two must learn to tolerate, even care for each other. Kurtbastian.
1. Chapter 1

Sebastian Smythe never showed weakness. He never backed down. He faced the world every day with his signature smirk, Content in the fact that he would get whatever it was he wanted. The world was his for the taking, he had only to hold out his hand and he would receive. Maybe that's why it was such a shock when the first blow was struck, when he felt the sting of the belt for the first time. Maybe that's why he hid it so well, became even more cold and calculating when it came to getting those he chased after. Worked harder to make sure no one ever knew the real him. Because Sebastian Smythe never showed weakness. And being forced to his knees beneath the weight of his father's belt was weakness.

He didn't remember why it started anymore, only the constant anger and desire to set his father off, show him that no matter how many blows he got Sebastian wouldn't be changed. He wouldn't be defined by what his father thought was right, or his father's fear of losing face because of his "faggy son." Sebastian Smythe never backed down. Especially not when who he was was in question. He wouldn't change to fit some misguided opinion of what was "right" and what was "wrong." He couldn't pretend to be straight when girls held absolutely no interest to him. Instead, he shoved who he was in his father's face. He'd stay out in Scandals all night and had at least one new boy in his bed each night, sometimes more. He made sure to have them screaming his name whenever his father passed by his room, kicked them out when he knew all the neighbors would be coming home or waking up. He didn't care, let them think what they think. It wouldn't change who he was. His father didn't agree. To his father image was everything, and Sebastian was ruining his image.

At first he would just shout and yell, threatening to disown his son. Sebastian knew when to call his bluff. He was Thomas Smythe's only son, and to disown him would mean being without an heir. That would destroy his image in the social sphere he happily resided in. His threats held no real meaning and Sebastian brushed them off. Then the blows started. His father was drunk one night and Sebastian was happily pleasing a pair of brothers. As soon as they were out the door Sebastian was thrown against it. He barely had time to think before he felt the sting of fists hitting his skin, heard grunts telling him that this is what "fags like him" deserved, that he would keep getting it until he changed, fixed himself. There was nothing to fix, but his father wouldn't see that. His mother, already numb from her medications and three glasses of wine, sat on the couch with perfect posture as she watched the scene without really seeing anything. When his father was done Sebastian was left bruised and bleeding, curled up on himself as he watched his father retire to his study. The next day he would steel his mother's foundation, getting up an hour earlier in order to cover the bruises. No one ever knew.

About a month later the belt was brought out. Clearly, his father's fists weren't enough. More was needed to get his father's point across. At some point his shirt was ripped off him as he was shoved over the desk in his father's study. Moments later he heard a crack as the belt snapped in the air before lashing against his skin. He didn't cry out, didn't show any sign that he even realized he had been hit. Why give his father the satisfaction? He would pretend it didn't effect him. After all, it would never have the desired affect. He wasn't going to change. Nothing his father could do would force him to start dating girls. Or dating even. He was Sebastian Smythe, resident player and manwhore at Dalton Academy. He changed for no one.

That went on for awhile and he took care to make sure that no one would ever know. He didn't need their pity or their sympathy. He was crafty and sneaky. No one ever even suspected that he was bruised, let alone the true reason as to how he got that way. He slowly became accepted by the Warblers, unsurprised when he quickly became their lead soloist. After all, he was Sebastian Smythe. He was the best at whatever he set his mind to. He got whatever he wanted. Why should things be any different at Dalton? It wasn't long before he was hearing stories of their old soloist, the one who's shoes he was filling. Blaine Anderson. Of course he heard about his amazing voice. Ethan and Evan weren't shy at all about informing him that he had been attractive, saying that they were glad to see the trend of good looking soloists was continuing with him.

So of course when he saw this Blaine for the first time he had to hit on him. The boy didn't live up to his expectations, but he was passable. Might as well try to get him into his bed. When he heard his voice for the first time he had to admit that it was beautiful, but he was better. That didn't set him off his course of bedding the boy. If he only settled for men of his caliber, he'd be forced to go through life celibate. Enter boyfriend. Kurt Hummel was a prissy, stereotypical gay. Just being around him made Sebastian's teeth begin to grind together. He was nothing but a tacky accessory Blaine couldn't quite bring himself to get rid of. Of course, he had his used. Kurt Hummel was fun to rile up. He was the only one Sebastian had met who was anywhere near his level of snarkiness. Their daily banters quickly became one of Sebastian's favorite sources of entertainment.

Days went by and he started antagonizing the two whenever he could. He didn't really care much, it was just something he did to entertain himself. Blaine grew to see him as a sort of a friend and he didn't mind much. To him Blaine was only a semi-attractive play toy that he'd throw away as soon as he had his way with him. Kurt saw him as a rival and that would forever amuse him. Kurt didn't even really register on his radar, but that was normal. Greatness like Sebastian Smythe's often meant far more to people then those people meant to him. Neither one of the other boys would ever guess his secret. They thought he got whatever he wanted, which was true. But neither of them even began to guess his dark secret. They didn't even consider the idea that he was getting more than he bargained for, that he was beat every night. Because Sebastian Smythe didn't show weakness.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian smirked from his place in the back of the Lima Bean as two familiar boys walked away from the counter to take a seat across the room from him. He stood and got another coffee before walking up to their table, smirking broadly at them. "Hey there, hot stuff," he smirked, looking at Blaine. "Kids Gap," he added as an afterthought, tilting his head at Kurt. It always started like this, and he didn't mind much. This was his dose of excitement for the day. It was so boring when your insults are too far above everyone else's to be understood and he refused to dumb himself down for the Neanderthals he was surrounded by. Goading Kurt was just so much fun. He was at least close to Sebastian's level. At least he could keep up with him.

Kurt's outfit really did look like it came from the Kid's Gap. The girl's section at that. The things he wore in the name of "fashion" never ceased to astound Sebastian with their sheer stupidity. But his insult did the trick. He could see the offense and anger play across Kurt's face as Blaine tried to calm him down. "It's okay, baby," he heard the shorter boy murmur, "I like the Gap." Sebastian smirked, knowing that that was exactly the wrong thing to be saying to Kurt. He turned to his boyfriend, visibly hurt. "The whole of the Gap," he hissed under his breath, "costs less than this outfit. I have better fashion taste than _that._"

Sebastian watched the whole exchange with amusement, watching Blaine visibly deflate under his boyfriend's chastisement. He definitely didn't know how to keep up with either Kurt or Sebastian when it came to insults. Once he had successfully put Blaine in his place, Kurt turned his atttention back to Sebastian with a haughty frown. "At least I don't go around wearing that polyester uniform like a wanna be catholic school boy everywhere. What? Priests not taking an interest in you yet?" Sebastian smirked. "No, you see, they really want me to get them your number. Twelve year old boys are more their style and, well, you fit the bill _and_ your legal. It's a win/win."

Blaine's head turned back and forth between the two boys as they verbally sparred back and forth, following the conversation like one might follow a tennis match. All to soon it came to a close when Kurt rested a hand on Blaine's knee and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Why don't we go back to your place? Less interruptions and unwanted guests there." While the couple was on their way out, Sebastian grabbed Blaine's arm for a few parting words. "Let me know when you're interested," he murmured, smirking. "I can make it worth your while. Besides, it's obvious the prude's not giving you any." Blaine visibly paled at the idea, causing Sebastian to laugh as Kurt dragged him out of the Lima Bean.

Once they had left Sebastian settled himself back at his previous table and got started on his homework. He was lost in the world of eighteenth century France as he tried to make sense of his World History homework when his phone rang. _"I've become so numb, I can't feel you there. Become so tired, so much more aware. I'm becoming less, all I want to do is be more like me and be less like you."_ Reluctantly, Sebastian picked up the phone. "Father," he said coolly, not really wanting to talk to the man right now. "What do you want?" He could hear the tension over the phone and mentally prepared himself for his father's response. _"Is that any way to treat your father?"_ the voice came out, harsh and demanding. _"You'd best get your faggy ass back home now before you land yourself in any more trouble. That's not negotiable. Be home in a half hour or else."_ There was a harsh click and then a dial tone as the phone disconnected. Sebastian swallowed once, taking a deep breath to calm his breathing. He knew that wasn't a good sign, that he was going to be in for one hell of a beating when he got home. He just didn't know why. Not that it really mattered. It could be something as simple as his father having a rough day at work. Sometimes that was all it took to set him off.

Sebastian got one last coffee for the road before strutting out of the Lima Bean and sliding behind the wheel of his car. He took a sip of coffee before he pulled out onto the road and cranked up the radio. _She likes to touch me, woah. She wants to love me, woah. She'll never leave me, woah, woah, oh oh. Don't trust a hoe, never trust a hoe, won't trust a hoe, don't trust me._ Sebastian grinned as he sang along with the words, knowing they were an accurate description of him. It took much less time than he would have liked in order to drive to his family's mansion and he stalled as long as he could before strutting through the doors. "You wanted to see me, father?" he asked, his cocky and confident smirk in place as he sashayed into the house and up to his father's study. Once he got there, his confident façade faltered for a moment before he plastered it on, just as thick as ever. His father looked absolutely lived as he hunched over a small stack of papers on his desk. "Whatcha got there?" he smirked, grabbing them from beneath his father's gaze to look at them. He froze at what he saw.

"You've been expelled from Dalton," his father gritted out as Sebastian studied the pictures. How had he even gotten them? They were grainy, like they had been snapped from a security camera. His face was clearly visible as he fucked some poor freshman into the wall of the choir room. "You single handedly destroyed this family's reputation and threw away your entire future," his father went on, standing from behind the desk and stalking up to Sebastian, a feral glint in his eye as he removed his belt from around his waist. "You're no longer a son of mine." Sebastian just stood there. He had no choice really. He say the lash coming straight at him but there was nothing he could do but stand there and try to take it like a man.


	3. Chapter 3

The lash of the belt stung as it whipped against Sebastian's chest. He fell back against the wall, covering his face with his arms in an effort to protect himself. Lash after lash struck him before his father grunted, tossing the belt to the side and deciding to resort to using his feet instead. Sebastian bit down on his lip as he felt the tips of his father's leather Armani shoes dig into his ribs, determined not to cry out, not to show weakness. He curled up over himself to take the beating, but it just came coming. A human body can only take so much pain, so much torture before it shuts down. His vision began to blur as his father continued kicking and beating him, the red of his blood fading and covering his sight before he gave up. Maybe if he slept through it, this would be more tolerable. He didn't even have to be awake for it. He could ignore it all and sleep. His eyes slipped closed and a gurgle escaped his lips as his body shut down, giving itself over to the beating.

Thomas Smythe probably would have killed his son that night had he not been stopped. His wife, who hadn't yet reached her daily numbing limit yet, came into the room, begging him to stop. She grabbed at his arm, tears in her eyes as she forced him to look at him. "He's our son," she whispered, her voice shaking with fear and sadness. Thomas wouldn't have it, though. He bashed the side of his foot against the unconscious boy's head, grunting with the effort. "We have no son." Mrs. Smythe looked at him sadly, holding his arm back again so he had no choice but to acknowledge her. "But we did. He is a part of us. Throw him out if you must, but please. I'm begging you. _Do not kill him._" Something in her pleas must have stirred some last vestiges of humanity in Mr. Smythe. With a grunt, he grabbed the unconscious boy's arm and slung it over his shoulder, dragging him through the house and out the door. Once they had traveled a few blocks away from the house, he dumped Sebastian's body by the side of the road, near some bushes before returning to his empty house and numb wife.

It wasn't until hours later that Sebastian woke up groggily and took in his surroundings. His whole body hurt and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in his bed and sleep for another year. Blinking a couple of times, he realized he wasn't going to be able to do that any time soon. "What the fuck?" he grumbled as he sat up, immediately flopping back down when the world started spinning around him. He was barely able to turn his face into the bushes behind him before his body started heaving and he vomited out everything that had been in his stomach. Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his now ruined dress shirt, he felt his pockets frantically. Finding that his phone was still there, he fished it out and pushed the first number he found in his recent calls, praying it was someone who would be able to help him out.

"_What do you ahhh! Wa-want, Smythe?"_ came a high pitched voice he would unfortunately know anywhere. It sounded a bit more breathless and nervous than normal, but he really wasn't in the position to give a fuck. He just needed to talk to someone. "How the hell did I get your number, Hummel?" he asked irritated, not wanting to deal with this right then. He didn't remember getting Kurt's cell number, let alone ever calling it. _"You don't. Yooou! Have B-Blaine's," _Kurt's voice breathed out. _"He's rather busy at the moment."_ Sebastian closed his eyes and counted to five as Kurt's squeaks and gasps came through the phone line. "I don't care, Gay Face. Just give him the phone since you're obviously unable to have a conversation using one without freaking out." He heard Kurt give a slight moan from the other side of the line and made a face. He did not have the patience to deal with this right now. He was laying on the side of the road bleeding to death. Dealing with Kurt wasn't exactly one of his top priorities. _"Call back when he's not giving me a blow job."_ Kurt snapped before the line went dead.

Sebastian groaned and laid down, trying to concentrate on his breathing. _In, out. In, out._ After a few moments he thought he would be able to stand up and walk to town where he could hopefully find somebody to help him. He stumbled upright and instantly the world started spinning around him. He grabbed onto a tree that he was seeing three of at the moment before pulling out his phone again and hitting redial. He knew it was a long shot, but it was the only chance he had. Blaine was the only one who even vaguely considered him a friend outside of Dalton and the Warblers wouldn't help out for fear of being associated with him and kicked out as well. He waited for a few minutes before someone finally picked up the phone.

"_Seb?"_ Blaine's voice came, sounding tired and confused. _"Look, I'm with Kurt right now. I know you don't get this, but we're just friends. I don't wa-"_ Sebastian wasted no time in cutting him off. This wasn't about some new conquest or getting into Blaine's pants. He had no where else to turn and it was making him feel vulnerable. He hated it. "Blaine, this isn't about that. My parents kicked me out. Quite literally. I'm on the side of Bangskor near where it merges with Seventh and I need someone to pick me up. I can't even stand up without vomiting. Please," he said, the word sounding foreign on his tongue. "Please," he repeated, softer this time. As if he were afraid that someone would hear Sebastian Smythe begging. "I have no where else to turn." There was a long silence on the other end before he heard Blaine sigh. _"Hang tight, I'll be right there."_ he said before hanging up the phone. Sebastian stared at his for a moment before sliding down the tree and sighing, trying to ignore the pain.


	4. Chapter 4

Kurt groaned and glared at Blaine as he threw his clothes on. Why were they going to the rescue of the meerkat? He didn't understand it. The guy had done nothing but antagonized them since they had first met him and now Blaine wanted to go pick him up. To say Kurt was upset would be an understatement. Blaine's parents wouldn't be getting home until very late and they were supposed to be having a romantic night in. Picking up Sebastian from where he was undoubtedly drunk and passed out on the side of the road from partying didn't exactly fit with his idea of a romantic night in. He didn't even bother disguising his anger as he glared across the room at his boyfriend who was fastening his signature bow tie around his neck. "I'm mad at you, just so you know." he grumbled, rolling his eyes when Blaine merely smiled and walked over, kissing him on the cheek.

"He's in some kind of trouble, Kurt," Blaine said, intertwining their hands and squeezing his gently before leading him out of his room. "I'm his friend. I can't not help him." Kurt just didn't understand how Blaine could see it so black and white. He didn't see it as simple as that. Why should they help someone who spent the entirety of the time they saw him antagonizing them? Why did they have to be the ones to help him out? Surely he had other friends, or parents. Why didn't he just call home if he was in so much trouble? That's what made sense. After all, his parents would end up finding out anyways. Kurt sighed and followed Blaine out, getting behind the wheel of his car impatiently while Blaine slid in the other side. "I'm still not happy about this," he muttered as he started the engine and pulled out away from the curb. Blaine gave him directions as he drove, but other than that the ride was spent in silence. Sebastian had once again caused tension between them. Kurt was terrified that one day he'd come between them and cause irreparable harm. He didn't know what he'd do if that happened, he couldn't imagine not having Blaine in his life. That's why he was so against helping Sebastian.

The ride to pick up Sebastian was spent in silence as was the ride back to Kurt's house. He avoided looking at the other boy as much as possible, and Sebastian avoided looking at anything other than his hands as much as possible. Blaine was stuck in the middle of the tension, awkwardly fidgeting in his seat. "So, um… how's everyone's night so far?" he asked awkwardly, trying to break the silence. "I spent it with you until this," Kurt said simply without looking away from the road. "It sucks." Sebastian muttered before becoming extremely interested in his hands once more. Blaine sighed, resigning himself to an awkward ride back to Kurt's house.

Once they got there Kurt got out and walked inside without a word, leaving Blaine to help Sebastian in. He wrapped the other boy's arm around his shoulders to help support his weight as they stumbled into the house. Thankfully no one else was home, so he was able to help Sebastian onto the couch before following Kurt into the kitchen. He knew his boyfriend wasn't going to be happy about this, but he figured it wouldn't be that bad. Sebastian was his friend, after all. The iciness and anger in Kurt's eyes made him stop short for a few moments before he gathered Kurt into his arms and kissed his temple gently. "I don't get it. Why does he have to stay here?" Kurt hissed as he pushed himself out of Blaine's arms.

"You know he can't stay at my place, baby," Blaine said gently, taking one of Kurt's hands into both of his own. Kurt wasn't happy and Blaine wanted nothing more than to make him happy again. "You know how my parents are," he added. "They don't… support my lifestyle. They won't come out against me, but they would never let him stay too." Kurt nodded stiffly in his arms. He still wasn't convinced this was a good idea and was about to march back out to the living room to tell Sebastian that he needed to get his ass out of his home.

"So he can get lost! We don't owe him anything, Blaine. Why doesn't he just go home?" Kurt hissed, his voice growing in volume. They were about to burst out into a full on fight now and the tension was so prevalent in both of them that neither had heard the front door open or realized that Finn, Burt, and Carole were home from the football game they had been at. "He's not going to stay here, Blaine! He can go back to his parents."

"Nonsense, Kurt," a kind, gentle female voice called out as Carole strode into the kitchen. Kurt jumped before turning to glare at her. "You forget that not everyone is as lucky as you," she said sadly as she walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed an icepack from the freezer. "Not everyone's parents are as excepting as yours, or as Blaine's." She only had to take one look at Sebastian slouched on her couch to realize that he had just taken a major beating. When Burt had offered to call his parents, his flinching only confirmed how he had got it. When Finn mentioned that he was the guy who was always flirting with Blaine, it hadn't taken much to put two and two together. "Sebastian can stay here as long as he needs to," she added as she walked out to the living room, leaving the two boys no option but to follow her.

In the living room Sebastian was slouched on the couch, ignoring the questions that were being asked him. "Leave the poor boy alone," Carole said gently, giving him the icepack for the worst of his bruises. She knew better than to ask him to many questions. She was a nurse and saw several cases like this a day. Asking too many questions meant that he would shut down, refuse to say anything to her at all. Instead, she gently sat down next to him and patted his knee reassuringly. "You can stay here for as long as you need, you'll just have to share a room with Kurt. He can show you where it is now." she said in such a way that left no room for argument. Kurt gave a stiff nod and began moving across the room. "This way," he muttered.

"Blaine," Burt said gruffly, knowing that this was going to take some adjustment and needed to be handled gently. "I think it's time you went home." Blaine only nodded and gave Kurt a quick kiss on the cheek, promising to text him soon before he walked out the door with Finn who would be giving him a ride home. Kurt felt lost without him, wondering how he was supposed to deal with Sebastian alone. "Come on," he muttered, "this way." He turned on his heel and strutted out of the room, not bothering to look behind him to see if Sebastian would follow.


	5. Chapter 5

Sebastian followed Kurt down to the basement, trying to regain some of his signature cockiness. He watched Kurt's ass as it swayed back and forth quickly in time with his steps and chuckled a bit. Kurt was practically storming down the hall towards the stairs, the strings of his grey corset vest flying behind him. When they reached the stairs Kurt extended an arm and threw the door open, slamming it behind them as they descended into the room.

Sebastian looked around the room ad raised an eyebrow. "Grey?" he asked, smirking through his bruises. "I was expecting sparkly pink with pictures of kittens and unicorns." Just saying it made him feel a little bit better, a bit more like himself. "It's Dior gray," Kurt quipped, causing Sebastian to snort. As if that made it any better. "It's dull and lifeless," he pointed out helpfully. "Like your sex life."

Kurt was turning red with embarrassment and anger and that just encouraged Sebastian. He was just about to open his mouth for another quip when Kurt beat him to it. "You smell like a dead possum," he said, wrinkling up his nose delicately. "It's worse than your typical cheap aroma of Craigslist." Sebastian rolled his eyes and looked down at himself. "If you hadn't noticed I'm covered in dirt, swear, and dried blood." He smirked, moving closer to Kurt and invading his personal space. Once they were no more than an inch apart Sebastian sniffed at him and wrinkled his own nose. "And I still smell better than you. At least 'dead possum' is more manly than Chanel no.5."

"I don't care," Kurt gritted out, placing his hands on Sebastian's chest and pushing against him roughly. For a moment fear flashed in Sebastian's eyes as he remembered the beating he had just received. Then a pair of hands had been placed on his chest as well. They had dug into his skin repeatedly, drawing blood before being replaced by the lash of a belt. It took Sebastian a moment to bring himself back to the present and to replace his fear with a look of amusement. This was Kurt, the delicate little baby penguin. There was no way he could ever actually hurt Seb. "Oh, really?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow and smirking. "And what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Kurt shrugged. "You are going to take a shower." He informed Sebastian, raising an arm to point at the door on the other side of his room. Sebastian guessed that the bathroom was behind that door. "I'll see if Finn has some clothes you can borrow. That… thing," he sneered, gesturing to the clothes Sebastian was wearing, "is only fit for a dumpster." Sebastian looked down at his clothes and for the first time realized exactly how horrible a state he really was it. His once proud Dalton uniform hung in tatters around his body, the white button down shredded and stained a rust red with dirt and blood. The only way to preserve any of his pride would be to get out of the clothes. So he did.

"Alright," he agreed, "a shower." Without waiting to see if Kurt would leave, Sebastian toed out of his shoes and brushed his tie off. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Kurt stammered as Sebastian shrugged out of the tattered remains of his Dalton blazer and began unbuttoning his once white shirt. "Undressing for a shower," Sebastian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and it fell away from his body, revealing his bare chest. He heard Kurt gasp but didn't bother looking up from the button on his pants. The object of this was to make Kurt uncomfortable. He smirked as he slid his pants down, still not looking up. "Like what you see?" he grinned. "Too bad, I don't fuck girls like you. I like men."

That wasn't the real reason why Kurt had gasped, though. Seeing Sebastian there in only his boxers made it painfully clear exactly how hurt the boy really was. Because his beating was so recent he had no makeup to hide behind. Every cut and every bruise was on display for Kurt to see. When Sebastian turned to strut into the bathroom, not realizing what Kurt was seeing, the lash marks across his back were clearly visible. Sebastian walked into the bathroom and started the shower, leaving Kurt staring after him trying to ignore what he had just seen. This changed nothing, he decided as he turned to walk up the stairs, carrying the bundle of Sebastian's tattered and bloody clothes in his arms, he was still an arrogant asshole and Kurt still hated him.


End file.
